Mobile and personal communications are ubiquitous in metropolitan regions of the world, and many people have come to depend on these systems. Frequency reuse systems like cellular telephony are among the most popular and well known systems. In these systems communications at a distance is facilitated by the use of a fixed equipment network of radio transceivers, switches, routers, gateways, and so on. These systems support communication for subscribers of the systems, and subscribers generally pay for access to the communication service. When a subscriber initiates a call the fixed equipment network sets up a call circuit between the subscriber and the party the subscriber is calling. If the subscriber is calling another subscriber nearby, the call is still routed through the fixed equipment network even though the two parties are within a short range of each other. In metropolitan regions subscriber to nearby subscriber traffic may account for a substantial proportion of the calls handled by the infrastructure network. Similarly, certain events with large numbers of people, such as sporting events, may generate a significant amount of subscriber to nearby subscriber traffic. Many communication service operators market their service by allowing subscribers to call other subscribers of the service without incurring additional charges. In cells where there is a substantial amount of subscriber to nearby subscriber traffic, it would be desirable for the system to shed these calls to ensure sufficient capacity for calls that do generate revenue. Furthermore, it may be desired by the subscribers to avoid using the infrastructure to call nearby parties, regardless of whether they subscribe to the same communication service.